


Ellos y Nosotros

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Sherlock BBC [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, OC, mormor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Jim Moriarty tiene su propia familia y su propia historia sobre cómo formó ésta.  Desde cómo conoció a Sebastian Moran, hasta cómo planeo su muerte, con todo el dolor en su alma, para proteger a sus hijos y a su esposo en su guerra contra el único detective consultor del mundo, Sherlock Holmes.





	Ellos y Nosotros

**Author's Note:**

> SERIE DE CAPÍTULOS INSPIRADOS EN "#MORMOR" DE TUMBLR. Esta historia tendrá dos fases -por decirlo de alguna manera-. En la primera me concentraré en contar cómo se formó la familia de Jim~ Y es todo antes de los sucesos de la serie de Sherlock (BBC). En la segunda me concentraré en lo que pasa después de que Jim muere, y cómo sus hijos se enteran de que sus padres no eran lo que decían ser -se enterarán de su pasado criminal-. 
> 
> La historia no tendrá un orden cronológico exacto.

Con apenas 19 años James Moriarty era un hombre de temer. Su nombre poco a poco iba asociándose a un buen crimen entre los bajos mundos y su trabajo era cada vez más conocido **. Consultor criminal**.

Moran había servido al ejército desde muy temprana edad, luego de ser abandonado por sus padres. Era un hombre cruel desde entonces, enfocado a hacer cumplir las leyes a como diera forma; su propia ley.  Escaló pronto entre los distintos rangos hasta volverse el mejor de su división. Fue reconocido como el mejor de los cadetes, pronto se le llamó el mejor de los soldados, y, tras distintos méritos consiguió hacerse con el título de Coronel.

Se le dio por muerto tras desaparecer en una misión, misma donde fue tomado como prisionero por dos años. Logró escapar tras un largo tiempo de planeación, de estudio. Era excelente para medir a sus oponentes, y era aún mejor ejecutándolos. Pronto se enteró del complot en su contra, mientras asesinaba al último de sus captores: había sido abandonado, a sabiendas de su destino. Toda la misión había sido una puesta en escena, y él había picado.

Fue colocado en la lista de los más buscados tras acabar con la vida de sus superiores, y se dedicó a ser mercenario luego de ser reclutado por un señor adinerado.

En esos negocios estaba cuando escuchó de él por primera vez. Un joven novato que había conseguido efectuar más de un crimen sin ser directamente relacionado. James Moriarty, de 21 años. Sebastian pensó que era un tipo con futuro, aun sin haberlo visto una sola vez. Nunca creyó llegar a conocerlo, pues había oído ya que nunca se dejaba ver. Quizá fuese por ello que, hasta su último día, él continuó pensando que estaban destinados a encontrarse.

Había sido capturado por un hombre que, a base de engaños, convertía a los mejores mercenarios en esclavos. El temple de su carácter le permitió resistir los abusos de poder, los días de hambre, y el sinfín de golpes que intentaban, sin éxito, quebrar su voluntad para jurar lealtad. Aquel ser tenía muy poca paciencia, eso lo había aprendido al tercer día. Un hombre había sido asesinado en sus narices luego de negarse a inclinarse ante él —Moran no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía allí, pero debió ser suficiente como para que su captor prefiriera matarlo—, y Sebastian esperaba seguir ese mismo camino.

Tanto tiempo en esa clase de encierro le hizo pensar que finalmente había llegado su momento.

Entonces pasó.

Se escucharon explosiones, tiroteos, gritos de terror. Y ninguno de ellos resultó desconocido para él… Porque cada súplica venía de esas mismas voces que le gritaban a él.

—¡No hay nada aquí! —escuchó que vociferaba una voz, y pronto le siguió un bufido. Un sonido parecido a un golpe, luego un berrido.

—La información dice que están aquí, ¡ENCUÉNTRALOS!

Uno de los hombres que se encontraba encerrado con él le miró, ambos se dieron cuenta de que aquello no era, ni de cerca, una operación policial. El hombre comenzó a gritar, pronto le corearon el resto. Moran guardó silencio.

No podía confiarse. De ninguna manera. ¿Quién iba a asegurarle que no estaban saltando del sartén para caer en las brasas?

 La luz les golpeó de lleno. Los habían encontrado. Enterrados en una fosa que se encontraba oculta de quien no conociera los terrenos, escondidos de los curiosos, pero a manos de quienes los tenían ahí cautivos. En el momento en que Sebastian levantó la vista le vio. Fue como ver a un ángel, y, al instante, observar como las llamas ardían a su alrededor.

Jim Moriarty observó su recompensa entonces. Desde arriba, desde su lugar. No eran más que un grupo de fantasmas de lo que alguna vez fueron los mejores de su campo. Los rumores eran ciertos. Cornelius Bruch había capturado a cada mercenario de la lista de los más buscados… Y había demostrado que, incluso ellos, podían lucir así.

—Una verdadera lástima… —comentó, observándolos.

Famélicos. Desnutridos. Flácidos. Moribundos.

Finalmente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de un animal salvaje entre unos simples roedores. Tomo el arma de las manos del hombre a su lado. Disparó a este sin miramientos. Evaluó cada reacción, y sonrió satisfecho. Cada pequeña rata se removió en su lugar, pero aquellos orbes centellaron con fuerza. No había temor en él. Había visto el demonio frente a sus ojos, y había sonreído hacia él cuando se acercó.

—Sebastian Moran… ¿No es así? —cuestionó, mientras soltaba las cadenas que lo mantenían preso.

El mundo parecía poder podrirse a su alrededor, y ellos no parecían inmutarse.

—Escuché rumores… Un hombre sin alma, pero con una mente privilegiada—dijo, instintivamente tocó sus muñecas adoloridas— James Moriarty.

El nombrado sonrió.

—Deberías estar orgulloso… —comentó, mientras sus ojos brillaban con la travesura escrita en ellos— Eres el único que sabrá qué aspecto tiene el hombre detrás de ese nombre…

Alzó su mano, súplicas se escucharon. El dedo alcanzó el gatillo, y la mano de Sebastian alcanzó a tomarle antes de que llegara a disparar. Moriarty le miró con tranquilidad, pero la advertencia clara en sus ojos le hizo decir:

—Permítame, jefe…

Jim soltó el arma, complacido. Sabía bien la mirada de aquellas personas que deseaban matarlo, y Sebastian Moran no era una de esas personas. Un disparo, dos… Seis personas más murieron ese día antes de que Moran abandonara aquel maldito infierno, escoltando a nada más y nada menos que al único consultor criminal del mundo.

 

 

_En su infancia rezó tanto tiempo por un ángel, que cuando este apareció ante él, no le importó que sus alas fueras negras, o el aura moribunda que emanaba de él._

 


End file.
